Magic Verse 01: Awakening The Witch
by shadowglove
Summary: After "Spell" Lana, Lois and Chloe are curious if they can still do magic now that they aren't possessed. So that seems like the perfect excuse to try a spell. Only thing is that when Madelyn left Chloe's body she might have left something behind.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt 54: Incantation.

Post Episode: "Spell".

Not to be taken seriously.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Chloe Sullivan announced, hands on her hips. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because Lana's heart is broken." Lois replied, fixing her skirt.

"And anyway, it's not like we're _possessed_ anymore." Lana announced. "Aren't you curious to see if it works now that we aren't?"

That was evil of Lana, preying on Chloe's biggest weakness.

Her curiosity.

"Maybe just a little." The blonde sighed before frowning. "But why am _I_ doing all the work here?"

"I'm the one getting the spell done for." Lana replied.

"And we _are_ helping." Lois argued. "We just aren't doing as much as you are. Now _start_."

Sighing once more, Chloe looked around. They had all the ingredients the book said they needed. They had the strawberry teabag, the willow stick, sea salt, two pink candles, a mirror, one pink drawstring bad, one quartz crystal, one copper penny, one bowl made of china, one teaspoon of dried jasmine, one teaspoon of orris-root powder, on teaspoon strawberry leaves, one teaspoon yarrow, ten plus drops apple-blossom oil, 10 plus drops of strawberry oil and a knife.

It'd been a pain in the _ass_ to get all of the ingredients.

It was Friday evening, the day sacred to Venus, and Lana had already taken a bath in sea salt in the light of a pink candle. As she'd dried off and dressed for the ceremony she'd sipped the strawberry tea and used a dab of strawberry oil as perfume.

As according to the book that'd once belonged to Isobel, which she'd kept despite promising Clark that she'd destroyed it, Lana had applied makeup and groomed herself to look her best, and was now waiting with Lois and Chloe for the rest to be done.

"Please, Chloe." Lana pleaded. "Help me get over Clark once and for all."

Unable to deny her friends anything, Chloe sighed and reached for the willow stick and began the casting of the circle around the table with the other ingredients. She didn't want to contemplate on how the words and the actions were natural to her, how, without having put much attention to the text Lana had made her memorize for this, Chloe somehow already _knew_.

The blonde didn't _want_ to admit that ever since the witch who'd been possessing her body had been cast out---that a part of her had _stayed_ within Chloe.

No.

She didn't want to admit that, not even to her cousin and to her friend, so she let them believe that she had an enviable memory as she went through the motions and spoke the words to cast the circle, finishing it with a surety, with an odd, heavy feeling in her chest and a warmth and tingle that accumulated in her body.

Her fingertips turned pink at the heat accumulating here in the extremities as she closed and sealed the circle before going to light the second pink candle.

The blonde worked in silence, mixing all the oils and herbs in the bowl, finally looking up at herself in the mirror and speaking the words from the book.

The words she hadn't memorized.

"_Oh Mother Goddess in the sky_

_Once a maiden as am I,_

_Who knows the pain of lover gone_

_And knows the heart's most tearful song_

_Life's deepest agony in her breast…_

…_we ask you to put this pain to rest."_

On cue, Lana stepped forwards and knelt down, head bowed.

Chloe's mind was beginning to fog up.

"_Her love was true but lived in vain_

_Now only sorrow does remain,_

_This love consumes despite its death_

_We plead you put it now to rest." _

Lois stood and reached into the bowl.

Scooping up half of the mixture she circled Lana, sprinkling the mixture first in a circle around her, before spiraling in closer and closer until she was anointing Lana with the mixture as well, covering her clothes and skin and hair with the herbs and oil.

Red blotches began to break out on Chloe's skin at the intense heat within her body, but she continued on, feeling suddenly so _sleepy_.

"_Anointed does this Vessel seek,_

_Compassion and divine relief,_

_This love once wanted---now detest,_

_We beg you put it now to rest."_

Chloe's world was beginning to spin rapidly, and yet she was still seated there, still speaking so normally.

Her eyes closed, her voice lowered.

Lana reached for the knife and the bowl, shivering slightly as she raised her palm over the bowl and brought the knife to her hand.

"_Charity we do not wish,_

_The blood now spilt within this dish,_

_Suffice your wages it will pay,_

_Fulfill your pact—take it away!"_

Lana whimpered as she sliced her palm, blood spewing from the wound into the mixture remaining in the dish.

"_It Is Done _

_So Mote It Be_

_The Blood-Price Paid_

_So Mote It Be!_"

Chloe continued to say this, beginning to rock backwards and forwards where she sat, eyes closed as the words escaped her lips with a life of their own. The whole world spun maddeningly around her…and she wondered if she was the only one who could hear the sound of thunder clashing overheard, of the soft whispers in the room…or feel the breath of something breathing on her face.

There was a bright shinning of light…and something began to rain from above.

Chloe's eyes opened in time to see blood red petals raining from the ceiling all around them in a circle…in _the_ circle.

And then the last petal had fallen, and when she turned to look at the dish, the mixture, and the blood, was gone.

It was done.

Lois and Lana were silent as Chloe stood and undid the circle, feeling dizzy and faint.

"_Whoa_." Lois announced standing as well. "I---_wow_."

Lana didn't try brushing off the herbs and oil on her, instead waiting to go and bathe in the saltwater bath waiting for her. "Do you think it worked? Do you think I'll be able to get over Clark now?"

"Well _something_ worked." Lois announced, picking up a petal and bringing it to her nose, taking a whiff of it. "This smells great." She turned to Chloe. "You were _awesome_, by the way, Baby Cuz."

Chloe gave her a weak smiled before hugging herself and looking around the room as Lana hurried away to bathe, and Lois took charge of cleaning up the scared circle and the other things.

The blonde felt…_different_.

It was as if whatever had been semi-dormant in her since Madelyn's exorcism had fully awoken now…and it didn't plan on sleeping again.

Chloe sighed and hugged herself.

The things she did for her friends.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
